


PECAS

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose embarazada, Church es un padre sobre protector, F/M, FemCaboose, Mención leve de Carolina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose quiere adoptar un perro de la calle y Church se ve obligado a aceptarlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	PECAS

“Caboose por décima vez podrías dejar de alimentarlo? , si le sigues dando comida nos seguirá hasta casa y luego no podremos deshacernos de el “dijo Church caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos  
“¡Church no podemos dejarlo en la calle!” dijo Caboose en señal de protesta sacando una nueva rebanada de pizza y partiéndolo en varios pedazos.  
“Se supone que son de la calle Caboose no podemos adoptar un perro, además no creo que sea saludable en tu estado “señalo Church deteniéndose para mirar a Caboose que se había quedado a mitad de la calle alimentando al cachorro  
Habían salido a comprar pizza, ya que Caboose insistiría durante toda la noche a que ella necesitaba pizza y que posiblemente si no la obtiene, su bebe saldría con la cara de una, Church culpo a Carolina por meter ideas falsas sobre los antojos de las mujeres embarazadas.  
Pero Caboose creería de todo ya que es su primer hijo, e incluso el a veces seguía consejos de sus amigos para mantener a Caboose feliz y cómoda.  
En la entrada de la pizzería había un pequeño perrito de color dorado oscuro y manchas al costado de su hocico, posiblemente era la suciedad de la calle que obtuvo con el tiempo, aun así era lo suficiente mente pequeño para caber en los brazos de Caboose. Desde que llegaron a la pizzería, Caboose eligió la meza pegada al ventanal y ordenaron su pizza favorita de peperoni, Caboose no podía dejar de ver por la ventana cada cinco minutos comprobando que el perro siguiera afuera.  
Cuando por fin habían terminado de comer y Church estaba pidiendo la cuenta Caboose arrebato los dos pedazos de pizza que habían sobrado y que la chica de la pizzería amablemente había puesto en una bolsa de papel y salió corriendo; Church le reprendió por correr ya que podría ser peligroso Caboose solo hizo un puchero en señal de protesta.  
“Toma amiguito los tres hemos comido suficiente y apuesto que tienes hambre” dijo Caboose sacando una rebanada de pizza y cortándola para darle un pedazo generoso al perro.  
Desde entonces el perro les ha seguido 3 cuadras hacia arriba “Caboose cariño, si no le deja será peor después “Church se acercó para tomar de la mano a Caboose ella solo voltio y lo miro con esos ojos de cachorro tristes, eso fue un golpe bajo para Church  
“¡No no no no no ponga cara de cachorro triste!” dijo Church tratando de evadir la mirada de Caboose sabía que ella pondría esa mira cada vez que algo fabuloso, lindo y suave se presentara.  
“Por favor Church….por favor por favor por favor” insistió Caboose, se arrodillo lo suficiente para tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos y enseñárselo a Church  
“Caboose no hagas eso puede ser malo para ti y el bebé “dijo Church  
“Solo míralo por favor”  
“Caboose yo…..” Church miro a Caboose y al perro como si ambos hubiesen decidido poner cara triste “yo…” Church trato de organizar sus palabras pero estaba sintiendo esas miradas.  
Church no podría decir que no Caboose siempre ha puesto esa cara y recuerda la primera vez que lo hizo, era su tercera cita y Caboose no obtuvo como postre tarta de fresa así que puso esos ojos de cachorro triste todo el camino a casa hasta que Church se detuvo en la pastelería más cercana y compro una tarta grande con trozos de fresa encima para ella Church siempre ha sentido como se derrite bajo la hermosa sonrisa de Caboose.  
“Agh está bien pero ya no me pongan esa cara “dijo Church en derrota “ha demás podemos llamarlo mugriento o algo así”  
“Se llama pecas “Dijo Caboose colocando al cachorro en el suelo  
“Enserio Caboose? Incluso ya le ha nombrado “”  
“Sip “Caboose asintió con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado y como si el cachorro hubiera planeado todo desde el comienzo, comenzó a mover la cola, ladrar y saltar alrededor de Caboose.  
………..............................  
El tiempo paso rápido y cuando Church pensó que la tormenta comenzaba a bajar paso algo… el pequeño cachorro que habían encontrado en la calle se había trasformado en tan solo 6 meses era un perro grande que podría describir el perfectamente como una especie de perro mutante, era casi tan alto como el.  
Pecas tenía un pasatiempo y ese pasatiempo era proteger a Caboose, Church estaba agradecido al menos de eso, pero también era exageradamente sobreprotector, cuando Caboose y él se sentaban en el sofá y disfrutaban algún programa ridículo de TV, pecas iba y se acostaba a lo largo de las piernas de él y Caboose, él amaba poner su nariz en el vientre redondo de Caboose, Caboose decía que eso ayudaba a que el bebé fuera más tranquilo durante el día.  
Cuando Caboose y Church llegaron a casa Church insistió en mantener a Caboose un poco alejado de pecas ya que no sabría cómo reaccionaría al nuevo integrante de la familia pero Caboose confió ciegamente en Pecas.  
Cuando pecas se acercó levemente a Caboose moviendo el rabo de la alegría fue como si supiera que el pequeño bulto en brazos de Caboose fuera especial el solo olfateo e hizo que él bebé se alterara un poco pero después de un momento pecas puso su nariz en la mejilla del bebé y la hizo tranquilizarse.  
……………………………………….  
Eran las 3 de la mañana , hace 2 mes que la bebe estaba en casa y se volvió un habito constante que todos los días a las 3 de la mañana ella pidiera una tercera ronda de leche a veces Church y Caboose se tomarían turnos para atender a la bebe e incluso a veces solo a veces cuando ella tenía cólicos o no podía dormir que sería a ambos de sus padres para sostenerla y darle un pequeño recorrido por su casa , Caboose amaba sostenerla y contarle historia de cuando ella y Church se conocieron y a veces dejará a pecas para pegar su nariz húmeda al a mejilla del bebe y la hiciera dormir .  
Por alguna razón la bebe dormiría horas completas después de que pecas estuviera todo la noche alrededor de su cuna rosando la nariz de ves en cuando para tranquilizarla y hacerla dormir.  
Pero esta vez era el turno de Church en levantarse se acercó a la cuna del bebe y la arrullo suavemente en sus pecho hasta que llego a la cocina y comenzó a calentar el biberón, fue seguido desde la habitación hasta la cocina por pecas quien movía la cola con entusiasmo.  
“Tranquila mi chica, esto estará en un momento además no queremos despertar a mami o sí?”  
Ella parecía entender cada palabra que Church decía viéndolo con esos ojos enormes de color verde, Church jugo un poco con el biberón hasta asegurarse que fuera de la temperatura correcta, se acercó a una silla y acomodo al bebé en sus brazos pecas de inmediato se sentó en los pies de Church a la espera.  
“Hey pequeña aquí tienes” dijo Church colocando la tetilla del biberón en la boca del bebé, esta comenzó inmediatamente a tomar toda la leche.  
Una vez que la bebé termino Church comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda y una vez que se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien comenzó a arrullarla en sus brazos, pecas pondría la cabeza entra las piernas de Church y miraría a este arrullar al bebé.  
“Tienes sueño amigo? …. Bueno nadie dijo que ser padre sería fácil además no es como si vinieran con un instructivo bajo el brazo “dijo Church acariciando a pecas “gracias amigo… ella siempre duerme mejor cuando tu estas “miro Church al pequeño bebe en brazos que parecía disfrutar de la compañía de su padre y su mascota ella dormía tranquila.  
Church miro por un largo rato a su hija y a su mascota y se preguntó cómo sería la vida sin pecas, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo “no sería lo mismo sin ti amigo “


End file.
